deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Balrog VS TJ Combo
Balrog VS TJ Combo 'is the upcoming 81st episode of DEATH BATTLE, featuring Balrog from ''Street Fighter ''and TJ Combo from ''Killer Instinct ''in a battle between two African-American boxers from popular fighting games. Balrog will be voiced by Chris Jai Alex and TJ Combo will be voiced by Gabriel Kunda. Description ScrewAttack & YouTube Interlude '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Balrog (*Cues: Balrog Theme- Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix) Wiz: Boxer. Gambler. Cheater. Heavyweight champ Balrog has been called many things. "Merciful" was never one of them. '''Boomstick: Hard to blame him given his rough upbringing. Born and raised in a ghetto neighborhood, the young brawler to be had one goal: to leave his poor family and taste that sweet, sweet American dream! Ya know, the boozing, gambling, womanizing kind of dream! Wiz: A brute at heart, Balrog learned early on that he had a gift for roughing others up. A gift which he soon turned into a professional boxing career. Boomstick: Does that really surprise anyone, though? I mean, look at the guy! His skin can barely even contain his own muscles! ' (*Cues: Theme of Balrog- Street Fighter V) Wiz: At 6"4 and 298 pounds, Balrog is a monster. Compared to real life boxers, Balrog would be the second largest heavyweight champion in the entire history of the sport. '''Boomstick: Talk about a beast! He makes good use of that size and strength as he specializes in slugger style boxing. ' Wiz: Out of the 4 generally accepted styles of boxing, sluggers are the most straightforward. They sacrifice mobility and finesse in favor of unwavering perseverance and terrifying brute force. '''Boomstick: And Balrog embodies this style to a tee! Sluggers are great at taking lots of hits without going down, and then KOing their opponents with just a couple big punches. In Balrog's case, his dashing punches let him come in swinging. His Screw Smash uppercut is so brutal it can power through other attacks. But Balrog's strength REALLY shines with his famous Gigaton Blow or with his incredibly deadly Turn Punch... if he's able to hit anything with it, that is. The longer he tenses his arm up for, the more powerful the move gets. Wiz: While all these moves are fair game in the rules of boxing, fairness is the last thing Balrog cares about. Boomstick: Damn! This friggin' guy is crazy! I mean, really, look at those eyes! That's the same look old grandpappy Boomstick had every time he came home with some fresh poultry dinner. 'Til the damn chickens got him. ''' TJ Combo (*Cues: Killer Instinct Theme*) '''Boomstick: (Announcer voice) Standing 6" 1 and weighing 220 pounds, TJ Combo is the definition of a champion. Wiz: But he didn't start out that way. Born to a poor family on the Texas coast, Tyler-Johnson Garrett was in for a rough road to fame and glory. TJ didn't have much, but he did have boxing. Boomstick: TJ's dad trained him to box and he joined a Junior League when he was 12 years old, where he promptly lost. Wiz: But instead of learning from his mistakes and trying again the next year, TJ replaced the padding in his glove with a roll of quarters and got his revenge with one savage blow. If he learned anything that day, it was only how good it felt to win. Boomstick: Well, the Junior League didn't exactly agree, so they kicked him out. For the rest of his childhood, he was in and out of trouble. But unwilling to give up, TJ eventually took what little he owned to start a new life at a boxing gym in Chicago....as a janitor. Hey, ya gotta start somewhere. (*Cues: Yo Check This Out! - Killer Instinct*) Wiz: TJ's love for boxing never died. Every dollar he earned was spent on boxing lessons, every spare minute studying legends like Mike Tyson and Muhammad Ali. Boomstick: You could say he was really cleaning it up in the ring. Until he finally got a shot at the Heavyweight Championship. Wiz: Like his hero, Ali, TJ fights using an Out-Boxer style, staying outside an opponent's reach with evasive maneuvers and taking advantage of missed swings. Boomstick: And TJ's go to attack is his mighty Powerline. Wait a minute...isn't that the band from A Goofy Movie? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Aww. It's a straight punch that knocks even the toughest opponent backwards. His Tremor Punch is a flying overhanded attack that can hit the ground so hard it creates a shockwave that knocks people off their feet. And he can even send 'em skyward with his Vortex Uppercut. ''' Wiz: But his fighting style goes beyond mere punches, his Flying Knee is good for aggressively closing in on opponents and his Shoot Toss sets them up for his famous combos. '''Boomstick: That's where he got the nickname "TJ Combo". Death Battle (*Cues: I'm Back (To Rise)- Killer Instinct*) Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia * This episode features a number of firsts: ** This is the first Death Battle to be a boxing match. ** This is the first episode featuring a Street Fighter character fighting against a Killer Instinct character. ** This is the first episode featuring two African American characters. ** This is the first 3D animated 'Fighting Game' themed DEATH BATTLE!. ** This is the first 'Fighting Game' themed DEATH BATTLE! with voice actors. ** Oddly, this can be considered the first Death Battle to technically have 2 different kinds of "KO's": The traditional Death Battle type involving death at the end and the typical one normally seen in boxing, albeit with the Death Battle spin to it. * This is the tenth episode in which a hero fights a villain, with the previous nine being Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday and Metal Sonic VS Zero. ** This is also the 12th episode in which a protagonist fights an antagonist, with the previous 11 being Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered, Guts VS Nightmare, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday and Metal Sonic VS Zero. ** This is also the 40th rivalry episode in the series. Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Death battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles